Angels and Demons
by sweet-and-simple
Summary: Tsuna has loved Hibari since before Hibari even knew he existed.  He had always watched Hibari from the clouds.  And, now, he has the chance to be with his heart's love.


"Tsuna!" A small boy with a large afro flew to the side of the blushing teen. "Tsuna, I'm huuunngrrrryyy!" The teenager blinks and pulls his head above the cloud.

"Huh? But you just ate a little while ago, Lambo." He reasons, his large, caramel eyes still distracted.

"But I'm HUNGRY!" Screeches the small boy, his emerald green eyes tearing up. "FEED ME!" He wails.

"Okay, okay!" The teenager lifts the boy into his arm and stands. "We'll get you something to eat." He looks down one last time.

Far, far below, where people don't have wings, there sits a raven haired boy atop a middle school, wearing a prefect jacket, a white button-up shirt, and skintight black pants. He is looking up into the sky, straight at the caramel-eyed boy, almost as if he can see him. His eyes are blue-grey, and his lips severe.

The teenager with spiky bronze hair sighs longingly, but, alas, turns away. There is a blush to his cheeks as his beautiful pearly wings spread wide and then take to the sky.

The boy laughs excitedly, curling into his chest with delight. "Higher, Tsuna, higher!"

The boy stares wistfully into the distance and he hopes that, one day, maybe, he will be able to finally meet that gorgeous boy.

* * *

He bites his bottom lip and watches with pain as his heart's love takes a woman by the hand (reluctance on his face and his eyes turned away, but still) and walks down a street.

The girl is all but gushing with joy and awe and absolute excitement, unable to believe who she is with. Even from such a distance, he can tell that she is love struck and his heart's love… not. Why would his heart's obsession be with someone he did not love? He always acted so unapproachable.

The more he thinks about it, the more the jealousy wears off. After only moments, he begins to (try to) feel bad for the girl.

He learns why in a few, short minutes. Stepping into an alley, his heart's love releases her hand and looks her straight in the eye.

He can't hear what he is saying from his high perch, but he knows that it scars her heart because she begins sobbing her eyes out and she grabs onto him as if she could make him stay. When he says something else, she releases him abruptly, pulling a hand back to slap him; he doesn't let it hit, grabbing her wrist before contact is made and squeezing until her face is pained before letting her go and walking away.

He feels pity for the girl, but, as damnable as it is, relief that that relationship was over.

He watches with adoration as his heart's love continues to his beloved Namimori high school. He goes to the rooftop and lies down atop the stairway entrance.

His heart's love looks to the sky and, yet again, he is certain that he is spotted because blue-grey eyes stare directly at him. It's impossible, though, because he is far too high up for anyone to spot him… right?

So why did he feel like they were having a staring contest? They never broke gazes, not until his heart's obsession yawns and shut his eyes, settling down for a nap.

Why… did this always happen?

* * *

He stands, for the first time in his life, on the ground. He feels its solid mass beneath his bare feet and it both awes and confuses him. He jumps, but touches earth only a short moment later instead of floating down; he misses his wings already. But, he had been told to only use them if anything dire happened.

He gulps and then makes his way to where he knows his charge is. His heart rockets and his face flames up as a very familiar middle school comes into view.

Despite being long out of school, his charge returns here still. His loyalty remains forever to this building.

He climbs the stairs, startled by their strangely draining property as he goes up.

At the rooftop, he looks around himself before turning towards the entrance he had just exited, looking to the roof of it. He can't see over the ledge, but he knows his charge rests there.

He climbs up, struggling for a moment as he does so; this weight thing is really troubling!

The effort is well worth it as he sees an unruly mop of raven black hair, pale seashell skin, and a black three-button suit with a purple dress shirt beneath. His blue-grey eyes are closed in rest.

His heart thunders and it takes all of his will not to reach out and touch him now; he isn't here for romance, he has to save him! He has to show him the error of his ways, try to talk him into doing good! He has to convince him that being an mafia hitman is not a good thing. … How does he do that? More than anything, his charge enjoys 'biting people to death'.

He sighs and his shoulders sag in despair.

"You woke me up from my nap." His shoulders tense and his caramel eyes widen. "Prepare to be bitten to death." His charge opens his eyes and stares at him. He pauses, if only for a slight moment, before sitting up, his tonfas coming out.

"Hiiieeee!" He stumbles back on his butt and elbows, fear on his face. He had seen others bitten to death, he did **not** want to be a victim of his charge! "I'm sorry!"

He is stared at. "Why are you on Namimori property after school hours?" His eyes wandered over his frame. "You're too old to be here even during school hours."

"I- I'm 25 years old! That is hardly 'too old'!"

"It's too old to be at a middle school." The tonfas glint in the sunlight.

"W-well, what about you? You're older than me, but you're here!"

Blue-grey eyes narrow dangerously. "And how would you know that?" His voice is low, a life-threatening tone.

He shivers at the tone. "U-uumm… ahh… Mm…" He couldn't quite tell him that he had been watching him since he had been 12, could he? He flushes and looks down and away. "You just look older than me is all… not that you look really older than me! Just maybe a few years, but time has made you look really goo- … Uuummm…"

"Anyone would look older than you, you look no older than a child."

"Than how did you know I was too old to be here?"

His charge stands to his feet. "Enough talking; it's time to bite you to death."

"Hiiieee!" The tonfas smash against his previously unmarred skin. "AAH!" He had never felt actual pain before… it was heavenly.

* * *

"Lambo! What are you doing here?" He gaps at the beautiful 15 year old who stands before him, his opal wings hidden just as his pearl ones are.

The teenager grins. "Yare, yare, I thought you would be happy to see me." He evades the question.

"Well, I am, but… what are you doing here?" He asks gently this time instead of squawking in shock.

The grin gentles and his emerald eyes gain a far away look. "I have been given a job. I thought I'd see you before I went to it."

"On earth?" There were many different dimensions that they covered; who knew where his son (as he thought of the teenager, seeing as how he had raised him to this point aside from another man, Fuuta) was going?

He shakes his head. "In hell."

Tsuna chokes on air. "H-hell? But I thought that we weren't allowed there!" He felt terror envelope him; Lambo wouldn't be able to handle a job like that! Tsuna was on earth and he couldn't even handle the job given to him!

For the third time in two days, his charge had 'bitten him to death' and then left him a bleeding mass of flesh on the ground. Thus far, he had made no progress in even getting his heart's love to like him, much less change his ways. Imagine, his 15 year old friend, being sent into damnation to save a soul most likely beyond saving (hence, ending up in hell)!

As if Lambo could read his thoughts, he chuckles. "I'm not going there to save a soul."

"… You're going there to pick a soul up, then?" It was like the earth's justice system; sometimes, people got accused of the wrong things, so they went to the wrong places. But, sometimes, these mistakes were found out and fixed.

"No."

"… Than why?"

"I have to make peace with an arch-demon."

"WHAT?" Tsuna grabs Lambo's shoulders and looks into his mellow eyes with complete terror. "Who? Which one? Don't go, Lambo, please!" Lambo was just a helpless, minutes-old baby compared to _any_ arch-demon! Hell, he would be like a fly they could simply flick away!

Lambo hugs him. "It's okay. I plan on coming back." He doesn't tell Tsuna who; he simply disappears into the background as if he had never been.

Tsuna, shaky at best, shell-shocked at worst, goes off in search of his charge. If a 15 year old newbie (not that he wasn't a newbie) could go into the underworld with such a smile, he could stand up against a tonfa-wielding man.

He walks on, resolve hardening his childish face. He would not fail; not Lambo, and not his heart's love.

* * *

"Hibari-san!" With his heart in his throat, he runs to his fallen charge. He looks up at the man that had succeeded in befalling him.

"Mukuro-san, what are you doing?" He stands defiantly between them, aware that his charge was watching him, but not standing again, and also aware that his charge was too weak to stand. "You aren't helping!"

"Kufufufufu…" One red eye and another purple one stare heatedly at him, tracing the contours of his body like a lover's caress, and yet it only made him shudder in dislike. "I came back to get my beautiful Tsuna." He outreaches a black gloved hand, as if he expects Tsuna to take it. "Will you come back with me?"

"No!" He slaps the hand away, growling. "I won't go with you, Mukuro-san! I swore to stay with Hibari-san, and I won't break my promise! – Ah!" He wheezes as the rejected hand comes up and wraps around his delicate neck, too strong to break free of and squeezing harder still.

"Than I won't make you break your promise, Tsuna." He leans down, his lips drifting over Tsuna's cheek. "It doesn't count as breaking your promise when there is no Hibari to stay with, does it?" He lifts a hand and poisonous sakura trees blossom, trees that had not been there before. Their aroma spreads and envelopes even Tsuna, though he does not die such as humans would.

Immediately, though, he knew Hibari was fading away. He tried to scream for him to hold his breath, but did not have the air to tell him.

"M-M…" Finally, he can not take it any longer; he had sworn to use his gift only in desperate circumstances. This was a desperate circumstance.

His wings erupt from his back, their glistening pearly feathers slicing the blossoms down as if they were the sharpest blades. The hover above the prone body of Hibari, always a haven; after all, anyone was safe when taken under the wing of an angel, it was where the saying, 'under their wing' came from.

Heaven's flame flickers just above his head like the so fabled halo and his eyes change too.

Mukuro goes flying and his illusion vanishes as he impacts with the ground. The poisonous blossoms vanis disappear, and leave only fresh air behind.

"Hibari-san, are you alright?" He monotones, his eyes focused on the giggling demon.

There is no answer, but he does not expect one; he flickers his eyes to see behind himself and sees his heart's love watching him with steely blue-grey eyes.

He turns back to Mukuro. "I will not break my promise." He lifts a hand, palm facing his assailant. "Just as hell is ice, heaven is fire."

It takes seven minutes to win the fight, but only by a hair width. Mukuro is unconscious on the ground, a smile on his bleeding lips and his one hand still on his broken trident.

Tsuna stumbles back to Hibari and then, too weak to continue on, falls to the ground next to him. Tears soak his face and his jaw is clenched, his body is shaking from shock. One pearly white wing hangs limply against his back, speckled in blood that had fallen or been induced.

His other pearly white wing lies near Mukuro's head.

No avian could fly with one wing. He… would not be going home.

And, still, Hibari stares at him with an expressionless mask.

* * *

He wakes up… in such a familiar place, but one he never expected to be in. His remaining wing has disappeared, luckily, but he feels the absence and pain of his missing one nonetheless.

He sits up; whimpering, he turns onto his belly and shudders as agony makes him cry again.

He wears nothing but the strawberry print boxers the kind lady he was staying with had given him and bandages wrapped around his chest and shoulders.

"So, you're awake."

"H-Hibari-san?" He tilts his head up and sees his heart's love staring down at him. There is a scratch across his left cheek and a bruise at the corner of his lips; otherwise, the damage is hidden by his one-button suit.

He stands from where he had been sitting behind his desk and comes around to crouch down next to the couch Tsuna inhabits, his expression a couldn't-care-less mask and his eyes unreadable. "Why are you always with me?"

He remembers screaming at Mukuro that he would not ever abandon Hibari-san, and then losing a wing to make certain he stuck to his promise. He flushes and looks away, burying his face into the cradle of his arms. "I- I like Hibar-san." And he did; he more thank 'liked' him, he loved him. Had adored and worshiped him since he had been 12 and had first seen Hibari-san climb a tree and reach a hand for the sky.

He had been there to watch Hibari lose his balance on a branch 50 feet from the ground and go crashing down. He had been there to cast down a feather that had saved his heart's love's life.

Maybe that was why he had been assigned this mission; because, if he hadn't done what he had done, there would be no mission; there would be no Hibari-san to save.

"Why?"

He nibbles on his bottom lip. "Because Hibari-san is strong and beautiful – in a really manly way!" He hastens to clarify. "And you're really loyal." Not to any person, but to a school; however, that kind of loyalty, the kind that you were willing to kill to protect, was amazing. "… And I wish I were as tough as Hibari-san."

There is silence… and then a snort. "Tsch; I can't be that amazing." He sits down at the other end of the couch and Tsuna curls his feet to himself to make room for him. "I don't grow wings and a fiery halo." Now there is something in his eyes, something lusty and considering, as he looks Tsuna dead in the eye. "I want to bite you to death for the power you hold. Such a strong omnivore in such a weak herbivore skin." He smirks. "Where are you staying, Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

He shivers as he is, for the first time, called something other than herbivore, and then shivers as he realizes that there is an offering in that question. "W-with Nana a little ways away from here."

A phone is tossed at his face; he winces before looking down at it curiously. He had never used a cellphone before, but he had seen and heard of them and seen others use them. "Call her and tell her you found somewhere else to stay. I will send my subordinate to pick up your stuff."

"U-uummm… It's okay; I don't have that much stuff to begin with. I can just get it myself and tell her when I'm there." He didn't want to admit that he no clue what to do with this machinery, or that 'don't have that much stuff' meant that he had two bags of clothing and toiletries combined and that was it.

He had never been to Earth before, and had not thought that he would (though he had wanted to) stay long, so he had gotten the bare necessities with the money Nana had given him. Now… he would be staying longer, wouldn't he? He couldn't fly, so he had to wait for someone to bring him home, and, chances are, that would be Lambo; but who knew how long he would be gone for?

"… You're not from here, are you?" Hibari-san sounds almost eager, his eyes almost greedy in a scary, perverse way.

"Wh-what makes you think that?" He flushes and buries his head into the cradle of his arms again, the phone digging into his forehead as he does so.

"Are you playing stupid with me? No one has wings here; as a matter of fact, no one on earth has wings and can do the things I saw you do."

Hibari turns him onto his back, ignoring his flinch of pain. He grasps his jaw in one hand and stares him in the face. "What are you?"

He walks by Hibari san's side, to the shock of Kusakabe, Hibari-san's subordinate and right-hand man.

His skin is paler than usual, almost grey; there are purple bags under his eyes and a tense posture to his step. He feels the loss of his wing like the loss of a continuously ripped out arm; the pain just won't go away.

Of course it won't; the wings and halo of an angel are not of actual bird feathers or 'grace', though some call it that; they are formed from soul fire, or resolve. When his wing was ripped out, he lost that shard of his soul, and that much more strength. Now, as his body tries to coop with the loss, it constantly rejects anything and everything to do with healing because it is trying to grow a new wing; it doesn't work that way, not that simply, at least. He could grow a new wing, but he did not know how.

It was believed that a sacrifice could grow a wing back, or some powerful feeling or emotion that triggers resolve to its strongest and therefore quickens the healing to where his body can not reject it and then begins to grow a new wing.

He doesn't know if that's true or not; and wouldn't know what to do if it were. Sacrifices could not be planned for selfish benefit, or else it wasn't a sacrifice, was it?

He stumbles and falls against Hibari san's side. Instead of being able to push himself away, he rests his head against his heart's love's shoulder and shuts his eyes, nearly collapsing to the ground as he slips into unconsciousness.

When he wakes up, he is back on the couch of Namimori's reference room. He blinks and sits up, flinching as he does so. Sitting at the desk is Hibari-san, his pen scribbling away some report.

Studying his heart's love makes him feel better; happier, despite the anguish and tiredness. He loves to watch him, to watch his strong hands move, to watch his grey-blue eyes narrow, even to watch his seemingly permanent severe frown turn into a life-threatening smirk that meant someone was going to be 'bitten to death'.

He even loved when he so happened to be that someone.

"Hibari… -san…" He lifts a hand – to do what, he doesn't know – and then lets it flutter uncertainly back to his side. He looks away as his heart's love does not even pause in what he is doing.

"What is it?"

"N-never mind…" He had no clue what he had been going to say anyway.

The pen clacks against the wooden desk and Hibari-san leaves his seat to stare directly down at him. "Why say my name is you have nothing to say at all?"

"… I'm sorry…" He was too tired to care; his body felt so weak and cold and his mind was one random hazy thought after another.

He begins to shiver and grips his each forearm with the opposite hand, rubbing the skin in an attempt for warmth.

"…" He flinches as a hand touches his forehead, not used to his charge's gentleness. After a moment, he relaxes, even leans into the touch.

Hibari-san lifts him from the couch, making him mumble something even he did not understand. He sits down in Tsuna's place, but then sets the caramel-eyed man in his lap; he rests his jacket over him and then rests his chin on his wild head of bronze hair.

He says nothing, but Tsuna is okay with that. Warmth is seeping into his chilled skin, even dulling the throbbing ache in his back and in his soul.

He breathes in deeply as he relaxes, tensing when his back protests, and then relaxes again. He can smell Hibari-san, and he smells like tea and blood. Why… does that smell so good? Was he a bad angel – was that why he had lost a wing?

He curls up into his heart's love, ignoring the thought for a rare time. He presses his nose into Hibari-san's throat and drifts off, this time into a dreamland without suffering.

He is getting worse; the pain becomes a part of his everyday life and he can hardly concentrate on his charge. He has never been gladder that hibari-san can defend him with excellent ease. He did not have the strength to even walk straight, much less fight for his heart's love.

Yet, somehow, he carries on. He feels his body becoming weaker and, though he knows he can't die from this, can feel his power leaking away from him. He had never learned if there was a time period in which one had to regain their wings, but he was beginning to suspect that there was.

It had been three months since Mukuro-san. Hibari-san had come to tolerate him and, upon occasion, care for him. Kusakabe-san kept an eye on him in his boss's absence, but had a kind heart and made Tsuna laugh and smile, sometimes even without trying.

Tsuna liked him; he would have made a fabulous, albeit scary looking, angel.

One day, he couldn't get out of the bed Hibari-san had 'graciously' (forced him to accept) given him in his traditional Japanese home.

No matter how he tried, all he managed to do was collapse to the ground three different times, and then crawl back under the covers using the last of his strength when cold immediately enveloped his body. He warred with staying with Hibari-san, and staying warm.

There was nothing he could do; he was useless and disgraceful. His heart's love would never consider him now, much less allow Tsuna to complete his mission. Sometimes, he had to wonder which would be worse: failing the mission, or losing Hibari-san. If not a tie, he always opted for the latter, though he knew it was morally wrong.

Kusakabe-san must have called Hibari-san at some point, because, when he wakes up for the fourth time, he can hear the water running and Hibari-san is standing over him.

"H-Hibari-san…" He looks down at the pillow his head rests on. "I'm sorry…" He was sorry for failing Hibari-san as a friend (though he could never be certain if Hibari-san had considered them so) and a guardian (which Hibari-san hardly needed in the first place) and a savior (which Hibari-san was being stubborn against).

He is lifted from the bed and is immediately cold stiff; his fingertips tint blue as do his lips and his toes.

And then he screams as he is dumped into hot, scolding water. "Too hot! Too hot!" He fights to get away, but is too weak and Hibari-san too strong as the hitman holds him in the bathtub.

When he calms into sobs and whimpers instead of screaming, his shirt and boxers are finally taken from him, leaving only water between his naked body and Hibari-san's clothed one. They are thrown, soaking wet, over Hibari-san's shoulder, before his limbs are rubbed down in two strong hands.

He can't help himself; when Hibari-san leans over to rub his calves, he wraps his arms around his shoulders and holds on for dear life, though he knows he is getting Hibari-san's suit wet and that a chill attacks his bared skin instantly. "H-Hibari-san… I can't… I can't make the cold go away." He felt so ashamed to have to admit that to his charge; it should be the other way around; he should be taking care of Hibari-san! "How do I get the cold to g-go away?"

Hibari-san had frozen when his arms had circled his shoulders. Slowly… his hands, under the water, slide up from his calves, over his knees, down his thighs… and caress his inner thighs.

Tsuna gasps and his legs fall open instead of snapping shut, making obvious his trust in Hibari-san and his want for this. That reaction makes Hibari-san pause too, as if he had not expected that.

And then he continues.

Tsuna whimpers and moans into his ear as his body is teased to a fever pitch; so abruptly, his body isn't cold anymore – oh, no, it is on FIRE!

"H-Hi-HIBARI-SAN!" He throws his head back and arches into Hibari san's mouth as the hitman suckles one of his nipples.

The hand on his manhood squeezes and then releases; squeezes and then releases; rubs up and down and then squeezes and releases.

"Ah- aaaahh… Mmuh! Mmmuuhhh! H- Hibari – s-s s-an!" He claws at his violet dress shirt, somehow succeeding (or maybe Hibari-san did it for him…?) to rip the shirt free and throw it somewhere.

His hands wander with childish awe the bared chest and dusky nipples, the washboards abs and the jutting hips, the strong shoulders, the innie bellybutton, and the prominent collarbone.

He bites down on Hibari-san's nipple, just as Hibari-san had done to him a moment ago. His heart's love growls low in his throat, a sound that makes Tsuna cry out in pleasure, and lifts him from the bath, water cascading from his body like a waterfall, before stalking into the bedroom and throwing him on the bed.

The cold invades as his wet body meets cool air. He sobs and begins shivering; but it only lasts a moment and then Hibari-san, naked as he is, covers him with his body, his heat seeping into him.

Their lips clash, holds, and war; Tsuna doesn't know how to win this, has never kissed anyone before, but he fights valiantly and loses easily.

Hands roam and grope and teeth nibble and bite; lips suckle and meet and tongues bathe and then war.

"Ah –ah – AH!" A finger pumps into and out of his entrance, preparing him for what comes next. "Mmmm…" He kisses his heart's love again, relishing the pleasant hum each contact leaves on his lips. "H-Hibari-s-s-s-s-an…" He falls back against the bed, his legs spread wide apart and his chest moving rapidly up and down.

"Tsunayoshi." Teeth bite down on his throat, almost to the point of drawing blood; Tsuna gasps and then moans. This is the most divine pain he has felt in his seven months on earth. "Once this happens, you are mine. I will bite anyone who touches you to death and then punish you for letting them touch you; understood?"

Tsuna nods, not caring for the conditions. He doesn't care for having others touch him, not after _this_. "H-Hibari-san! Please, I'm ready!" He drags a hand through the hitman's hair, looking down at him with hazy, loving caramel eyes. "I want Hibari-san in me."

Hibari-san freezes again, his pupils dilating as if the room had suddenly gotten too bright, before he goes expressionless again. "Ah." He kisses a trail up Tsuna's body until they are face to face. He holds one hand on Tsuna's inner thigh and the other he uses to guide himself into the boyish man.

"Ah-" He bites his lip to hide his pain; it wasn't so painful as it was uncomfortably awkward. He felt the head as it forced its way in and that kind of hurt, but he had felt worse, and the pain was actually welcomed.

Hibari-san rests his chin on his shoulder and bites down on his earlobe as he holds Tsuna's hips in place. He thrusts once, putting all of his strength into it, and buries himself deep inside of his lover.

"AAH!" Tsuna tenses for a moment, his back arched beautifully off of the bed as he adjusts to the invasion of his body, feels Hibari-san in him. His nails claw at his lover's back, though he does not realize it, and Hibari-san does not point it out.

After a moment, he begins thrusting again into Tsuna, each slide long and slow until Tsuna begs for more. He plunges into Tsuna hard and fast, making him gasp and pant, no time to groan or whimper. The bed groans for him as every shove hits the headboard against the wall.

"H-HIBARI-SAN!" He gasped, his eyes sightless as he stares over Hibari-san's shoulder. He is feeling something, something hot and bubbling forming in his chest. Was this part of making love? He didn't know, but it felt both good and maybe a bit dangerous. "Hibari-san!" He twists and undulates, meeting every thrust as best as he can. He can feel his lover now, hitting something inside of himself that makes his belly pool with tension and drives an ambrosial shock through his veins.

He can't breathe; he can't breathe; he can't breathe. But it feels so GOOD.

He shoves on Hibari-san's shoulders, curving his body and pushing with all of his might, and ends up atop the proud hitman. Triumphant, he steals the pace, snapping his butt against Hibari san's hips, feeling his length as if it were touching the back of his tongue.

The bubbly sensation in his chest is spreading through his shoulders, tickling his back, as the tension gets tighter and tighter.

"H-Hibari-san!" Something besides two bodies meeting is happening here, something that has never happened before, but he doesn't have the willpower to focus on what it could be.

He stares down at his heart's love, his caramel eyes glazed over. So completely lost in pleasure is he, he can not see the strange glow to his lover's eyes, the curve of his lips. He does not realize that the hands on his hips, bouncing him up and down, are not bruising him and that Hibari-san has one leg bent up so that Tsuna's aching back is leaning against something.

Even though he has completely forgotten himself, Hibari-san is still taking care of him, thinking for him. Hibari-san is **loving** him.

He screams as he cums, his head falling back and his body tensing; he can feel Hibari-san still moving in his suckling entrance, moving to reach the end with him. He is so high up, he is beyond the clouds he had made his home and above anyone else anywhere.

And he doesn't fall; the bubbling heat in his chest ruptures.

A heavenly glow embraces him and his lover, a dance of golden and silver flecks across air as Tsuna's one wing erupts from his back and a glow of golden red stands from where his decimated wing had once been.

Blue-grey eyes watch with disbelieving awe.

The light fades slowly, but it leaves behind two pearly wings… and another pair of wings with raven-black feathers as well.

Tsuna reaches out slowly, his eyes wide and his mouth agape. He, hesitantly, brushes his fingers against the dark feathers, feeling their aura beneath their tips. He looks at the halo of purple flames atop his lover's head.

"… Did you know this was going to happen?" Hibari-san regains his composure.

Tsuna shakes his head, swallowing hard as he continues to feel these new wings. "… They're beautiful, Hibari-san…"

"How did this happen?"

"… I don't know…" Tsuna freezes and his face pales. "Do you… not want them?" Had he made a terrible mistake? He hadn't known the consequences, how was he to know? His hand falls away from the wing and instead rests his palms against his thighs. He shivers as he realizes that Hibari-san was still deep inside of him, and tries to remove himself.

The hands on his hips tighten. "I don't like surprises."

"…" He smiles, realizing that that was (though not an admittance to liking them) not Hibari-san saying that he hated them. "I'm sorry, Hibari-san. I don't know how or why that happened-"

The light! The light that had restored Tsuna's wing… had enveloped Hibari-san as well… because it had thought Hibari-san a part of him! Hibari-san was inside of him, so the light had enveloped them both, thinking them the same person (though he had no clue where the light had come from, or if it had actual thought).

He says this all in one breath, excited to have figured it out.

Hibari-san considers it. "… Why did it happen to begin with?"

"… I don't know." He puts a hand to his chest where the bubbly feeling had been. "I felt something while we were making love, and then it just kept getting bigger and bigger as we got closer."

They silently question if that meant it would happen every time Tsuna had an orgasm, but Hibari-san dismisses the thought while Tsuna has a frenzied thought of what that would mean for their future love life.

"Maybe… if we do it again… we can see if it happens again." Tsuna suggests both for selfish and curious reasons.

Hibari-san is still hilt deep inside of his body, a reminder that is making him hard again; at his suggestion, he feels Hibari-san begin to swell.

Without saying a word, Tsuna is flipped onto his belly and Hibari-san lurks over him, somehow not bothered by the wings in his face. "Good idea, herbivore."

They do it a second time… a third time… but the light doesn't come back. The fourth time, they wouldn't have cared if it had.

* * *

"You have taken an angel into your bed, Hibari." The tall, raven haired man misses the tonfa aimed for his face with a small smirk on his lips. "How amusing that someone wishing so badly to get into hell accepts heaven."

"Tsch." The grey-blue eyed man puts his steel tonfas to his side. "I don't know why he came here." And he doesn't honestly sound like he cares for why either.

"To save you, of course. Angels are all tree hugging peace lovers." He tips the black fedora on his head over his eyes, his smirk growing till it bared a fang to the shadows of the room. His icy obsidian eyes are hidden from sight.

"Hm." The Mafioso could obviously believe that. "What are you doing here, Reborn?"

"I'm here with a lover of mine."

Hibari's eyes narrow dangerously. "How close by?"

"Very close." His smirk bares both fangs as the tonfas are raised. "Does that make you nervous?"

"You are in my living room pass midnight; Very close would be a violation of my home, and I will bite you and your lover to death for trespassing."

"You wouldn't have cared if it were only you – though you would still have bitten my lover to death." He sits down at an overstuffed leather chair, crossing an ankle at the knee and resting his chin on his one hand. "Could it be… you have something to protect within this very building?" He speaks with an air of someone who already knows what that 'something' is.

"If you touch him, I will bite you to death."

"I have no plans of touching him. However, you're not going to like what I have to say, if that is your reaction to my harming him." Again, that dangerous narrow of eyes from Hibari. "You want to be a demon?" He produces from the jacket of his three-button Armani suit a dagger with an ivory handle and a blood red blade inscribed with words in an unknown language. "Than kill him."

"What?" His voice was sharp.

"I know you have perfect hearing and you know you heard right. Why bother repeating myself?" He outstretches the dagger to Hibari. "The ultimate sin; killing the one you love most." His smirk becomes teasing. "And than there is the sin of killing an angel because only a demon could have the lack of heart to do something so terrible as to murder their own savior." He tilts his chin up enough to pin Hibari with his abysmal stare. "Or do you love him… too much?"

"I don't love him." He takes the blade in hand. "I love no one." _'Snap'_ "But I won't kill him either." The blade falls to the ground in two pieces.

"Of course you don't." He obviously isn't bought. "So why won't you kill him? You wouldn't have hesitated with any other being."

"It's a waste of my time to kill something so weak and useless."

"He isn't weak or useless. You saw it for yourself when he took Mukuro on. We _all_ saw it when it took on Byakuran, the killer of angels _and_ demons."

Hibari's gaze becomes angered. "Do you take me for a fool? The being that killed Byakuran died."

"And so he did. But, because of four angels and two demons, he was revived." There is a glitter to his eyes that says that he knows more than that. "Imagine if you were to kill the angel that had killed Byakuran. You would be a very feared demon, certainly."

Hibari stares down at the dagger. Beneath his gaze, the blade snaps together and the break melds together as if it had never been.

"It seems as if you have already decided." He stands to his feet and tucks his hands into his pockets. "I'll be waiting for the results." The shadows envelope him, and then he is gone.

The blade glows as he picks it up, an oozing red like fallen life. "… Tsch."

* * *

Tsuna smiles as he cuddles into the bed, the blankets around his waist as he holds the pillow like a teddy bear.

He hears familiar footsteps and sits up in his bed, his smile growing and his cheeks blushing as he waits with hitched breath and a speeding heart. His excitement comes to light when his beautiful lover comes into their bedroom. "Hibari-san!" He all but trips as he crawls the length of the bed to be closer to his heart's love. "That took longer than you said it would." How long did it take to change laundry loads? "… Hibari-san?" His smile dies a slow death as his lover comes closer to him, not saying anything.

He had a bad feeling about this… No, there was nothing wrong here! He trusted Hibari-san with everything. … Than what was this horrible weight in his heart, making him feel sick?

A hand tangles in his hair, snapping his head back as Hibari-san tumbles over him, pushing him into the bed, his legs over both of his. A blood red blade is held to his neck.

"H-Hibar-s-s-san…?" The skin at his throat is pricked as he gulps. "Wh-what are you doing?"

"The angel who defeated Byakuran has been living under my roof for months, nearly a year now. And I never knew." A rare smirk twists his lips, hardening his eyes.

"… H-how did you f-f-find out?"

"A demon told me."

"Demon!"

"Yes, a demon." The hand in his hair twists, making him cry out in pain. "… Why are you looking at me like that?" Hibari-san hisses.

Without even realizing it, he had begun to smile; even though tears slipped down his cheeks and there was a tiny trail of blood seeping from his neck wound. He… was happy. "I… always knew someone was going to kill me one day…" He lifts a hand up and caresses softly his lover's face, ignorant of how Hibari-san's eyes widen when he does so. "I… am happy that my heart's love is the one who does it." His lips tremble and he closes his eyes. He lowers his hand back to his side and waits. "I couldn't h-have been happier."

He feels the blade against his neck biting into his throat. He waits without sound for his end.

"… Fuck it." The blade abandons his throat and he hears fabric being ripped a moment before he feels cool air over his chest.

His caramel eyes shoot open to witness the dagger being flung to the opposite wall before Hibari-san's mouth descends upon one of his bared nipples. "Gah!" He arches into his mouth. "H-Hibari-s-san." He weaves his fingers into his hair, wrapping his legs around his waist. "W-what?" Why wasn't he dead?

"You're not going to die. If you ever do die, I will hunt you down and bite you to death." A tongue licks at his wounded neck.

"But, wh-why?"

"You're not worth killing if you're willing to have me kill you." Hibari-san growls in a low voice.

A hand trails up his thigh and pushes their privates together. "Ah! Uuuhh… H-Hibar-san…"

"Stop calling me that."

"Ah, ah… Kyou-k-kun?"

"Better." Hibari-san's pants come undone and, in the next moment after ripping his boxers from Tsuna's hips, enters his lover with one deep thrust.

"Ah, AH! Too fast, Kyou-kun!" He grips Hibari-san's shoulders and clenches his teeth together. "K-kyou-k-k-kun…" His body shudders.

Kisses are rained on his shoulders, his neck, and his face, and his chest. A hand teases his nipples and the other holds his lover above him. Their lips connect and it is a sweet intimacy.

He begins to relax slowly, his body adjusting to the sudden change. Hesitantly, he pushes back against Hibari-san. "I love you, Kyou-kun." He whispers into his lover's ear, his eyes flickering shut as he releases himself to the pleasure of their bodies meeting. He wraps his arms around his shoulders as Hibari-san rocks against him. "I-I love you…"

Hibari-san kisses him again, and the message conveyed by his lips is sweeter than any word could ever be.

They come in nearly the same breath, Tsuna crying out in blissful pleasure and Hibari-san going tense as his seed beats his lover's prostate and Tsuna's essence spills over their bellies. "Kyou-kun!" He goes limp in the afterglow of pleasure and Hibari-san covers his body with his own heavy one; except for a groan, he doesn't complain and even enjoys the weight. "Kyou-kun…"

"Tsunayoshi…" Hibari-san breathes into his ear, nipping the lobe. "_Mine_."

Tsuna smiles and nods. "Yes, Kyou-kun." He nuzzles into his shoulder. "And you're mine."

"Says who, herbivore?"

Tsuna only smiles, a mysterious smile that is as innocent as it is wise. He closes his eyes and falls asleep within moments.

"How _lovely_." In the farthest corner of the room where the shadows lurk deepest, stands the demon from before. "Are you sure you're not in love?"

"Get out before I bite you to death."

"Don't you want the absolute power to protect him with? He did take down Byakuran, and, with him here, cursing himself with you, there are going to be happenings soon enough; just like Mukuro, but stronger."

"Don't play with me." He growls. "I can't kill him, so I won't become a demon. If I can't be a demon, I don't have the absolute power and if I were to become a demon, he would be dead already. What would be the point of having power to protect a lifeless husk?"

"Only a heathen savage thinks to murder every human, demon, and angel that comes by. A demon does what an angel does, we maintain discipline – something you well know of, prefect – and punish law breakers – something else you would understand. Our goal is not to butcher the angels, who are eyes in the sky, but make business with them and then have no contact with them." He smirks as he tilts his chin down, the fedora rim hiding his eyes. "I just wanted to see if you would do it. I'm happy that you didn't. Even hell has demons that are too cursed to be left free. An angel killer would be one of them."

The tonfas come up and out. "I will not be toyed with." He states darkly.

The tonfas clang to the ground as he falls to the side of the bed, his eyes widening before narrowing in pain, his body tensing and shuddering. His eyes turn sharply to Reborn, silently demanding 'what the _hell_ is happening?'

"Demons are maintainers of the world and angels the world's guardians. I see no other choice but for you to maintain while he protects."

On the bed, Tsuna stirs to consciousness. "Hiba- … Kyou-kun?" He rubs at his eyes and sits up. In the darkness, he finds his lover. "Kyou-kun!" He runs a hand over his face, the other he rests on his breast, as he stares down at him with concern and confusion. "Are you okay, Kyou-kun?"

His halo forms atop his head, a scurry of purple flames that seem almost erratic as their flare and then die, flare and then die. His wings sprouted from his back, but, instantly, began to shed their feathers; each feather turned to smoke before they touched ground.

"Kyou-kun!" He wraps his arms around his shoulders and holds on. "I-it's okay, Kyou-kun!" His pearly wings spread behind him and he plucks a feather from one.

"Don't bother, no-good Tsuna." The voice visibly makes him freeze and Hibari-san stares with angered curiousity. "Yes, you remember me."

"Reborn!" He looks to the demon with wide eyes. "What's happening to Kyou-kun?"

"He's making the change."

The wings become like leather and claws grow the bend of both. The halo disperses and then flares and then swirls before two black horns erupt from his head and the purple flames circle them. His fangs lengthen and become dangerously sharp.

"Wh-why?" He drops the feather and pets his back and hair, trying to comfort him.

"Because that is what he has always wanted. Are you willing, a favored angel in heaven, to stand by an arch-demon?"

"If that arch-demon is Kyou-kun… than, yes, I will always be with Kyou-kun!"

The changes stop; in his arms, Hibari-san begins to relax as the pain ebbs away. The leather, bat-like wings, fold against his back and over his belly, and the horns slowly sink back into his skull, disappearing. The fangs remain, however, and there is a hell's flame in the back of his blue-grey eyes.

Reborn smirks… and then fades into the shadows. _"Good choice"_ Comes his whispering voice shortly after he disappears.

There was a moment of silence before Tsuna looks downa t his lover. "Are you okay, Kyou-kun?" His lover rests a hand against his cheek. "Kyou-kun?"

"What will heaven do once they learn that you have chosen a demon over it?"

… He smiles and wraps a hand around the one at his face. "Because I love this demon with all of my heart, and always have." He kisses him softly, even running his tongue over the newly formed fangs and shivering when their sharp edges run over his bottom lip. "And I always will."

And they kiss again as if it were their first.

* * *

_13 years earlier…_

"_Aaawww…" A small child with large caramel eyes and a full head of spiky copper hair stares down from his high perch to the child very far below._

"_Who are you?" The caramel eyed child asks the distant boy climbing a tree. "…" He pouts and then sighs, his face sad. "Well, my name is Sawada Tsunayoshi! I'd like to be your friend." The boy he is talking to, so far down where humans walk, does not hear him. _

_The boy on the ground, pale skin, raven black hair, and blue-grey eyes, climbs to the utmost top of the tree. He stares straight up at the sky, his face unreadable; he reaches a hand up, as if he wants to grab onto the blue vastness, and… loses his balance. His eyes widen in shock, but he does not scream, as he falls backwards._

"_NO!" Screams the child, caramel eyes filling with horrified tears. "Don't get hurt!" He reaches a hand behind him and plucks a glistening white feather from one wing, wincing as he does so, before holding it over the edge of the cloud and releasing it._

_A small feather such as it was should never have been able to reach the falling boy in time, much less be of any help; and yet, somehow, it's there beside the boy the instant it disappears from the child's hand. _

_It glows as it touches the hand of the black haired boy, still falling, only 30 or so feet from the ground, having already hit a few choice branches that had broken his arm and cut a deep gash into his back, and then disperses in a iridescent glow. _

_Not a branch touches the boy as he falls and, when he lands on the ground, the grass beneath him gives, almost like a trampoline or a mound of blankets, and breaks his fall._

_The black haired boy does not react for a long moment, only staring with wide eyes up at the tree; the copper haired child stares down at him with wobbling lips. "Be okay… be okay…" He chants. _

_The brunet… stands. Shakily, albeit, but he gets to his feet and stares up still. He touches a curious hand to his arm, but… it isn't broken. He reaches behind himself to feel the gash, but, aside from a large tear in his shirt, there is no proof of it. _

_He takes a breath of relief and gives a trembling smile to the boy far below. "You're okay!" He still doesn't seem to understand that, though he can see the boy as if only a few feet separate them, the boy can not see or hear him. "Good for you!" He pumps a fist and, in the process, almost falls off of the cloud; he catches himself and then laughs nervously. _

_The black haired boy finally blinks and moves away from the tree. After another moment, he walks back home, acting almost as if it had never happened._

"_Tsunayoshi…" Breathes a regretful voice through the sky. _

_The boy tenses and then pouts, sitting back on his knees and acting already like a scorned child. Who the voice belongs to is a mystery; a voice that could be either feminine or masculine, a voice so deeply accented, thousands of different languages could have been learned by the speaker. _

"_That boy was not meant to live, Tsunayoshi…" The voice could be either reprimanding or kindly informing. "As cruel as it may seem for such a young life to be snuffed out, it was meant to be."_

_The child sniffles, and then he begins to quiver. "No! I wanna be his friend!" _

_There is silence for a short moment… and then there is a sigh; rather amused, annoyed, or sad, it can not be told. "There is nothing we can do now; death will not return to him for many years to come." There is a soft sound, perhaps a laugh or a grunt. "Tsunayoshi… since it was your interference that gave life to a boy meant to die, than that boy is yours to care for. We can not give a guardian to a boy marked by death."_

_The boy, after a moment, gets a serious face. "Than I'll do it! I'll make sure no one hurts him! I'll be his guardian angel, and never leave him!" The boy's serious face vanishes. "… Umm…"_

_The voice could have either sighed in despair or laughed again. "His name is Kyouya Hibari. I can not tell you what he will do, or how he will do it, like I could others; my eyes are blind to him now."_

"… _Is that a bad thing?" Whispers the boy in a pained voice. "Didn't I do a good thing?"_

"_Perhaps… perhaps not. We won't know until it happens, will we?" The breeze dies and the voice goes with it._

_He watches young Hibari disappear with a confused, but friendly expression. "… Hi-ba-ri… Ky-ou-ya…" The chil tries the name out. He giggles and then stands, leaping from one cloud to the other as he follows after this new friend (who did not even know). "Hi-ba-ri Ky-ou-ya!" He stops following when the clouds are too far away to leap to. _

_The clouds were home, and home was mobile; the sky was the land his home traveled upon, and, he knew- "I'm gonna see Kyouya Hibari again when home comes back here, right?" _

_The breeze gives no answer, but the boy only smiles and snuggles down into a cloud. "We're gonna be the best of friends one day!"_

_**Author's Note: I kept trying to fit in some RebornXLambo in there, but it always made it awkward and didn't work. Well, WHOOT! Because I am too lazy to go back and do a spell check, please do tell me if you see anything wrong.**_


End file.
